


Let the Engines Roar

by Honestmouse



Series: Danger Days One-Shots [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: No Ghoul in this one, Nonbinary Party Poison, Originally Posted on Tumblr, and rasor scooters, bicycle racing, pure fluff, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmouse/pseuds/Honestmouse
Summary: Kobra challenges The Girl to a race and it goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Let the Engines Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
Figured I'd make something cute and fluffy be the next work since the last one was depressing af.  
Hope you all enjoy!!

“This is so dumb,” Party proclaims, shaking their head as they watch the scene in front of them.

The Girl is sitting readily on her bicycle, the one that one of them had found it in a scrap pile for her a few months ago. She’s already freaking fast on the thing, fearless to a fault like most kids are.

The frame of the bike had originally been black and pretty badly rusted in places but after a quick paint job one afternoon by The Girl and Party, it’s now a neon explosion of paint splatter with her initials carved into the front bars. 

Meanwhile, Jet’s on his own bike. His is more tame, also hand painted in reds and blacks shortly after he found it in a, different, scrap pile. It’s old, worn but the perfect size so he’s held onto it for all these years. The bike holds no real purpose, there’s not too many uses for it out here, but still he dreads the day he’ll have to give it up.

And Kobra, well he’s on a razor scooter, his face completely blank and serious. He’s more than a little competitive, this whole thing actually his idea to begin with after The Girl mentioned she could ‘absolutely kick yer butt at racin’ Kobes!’

His height is laughable though as he has to hunch over to be able to hold onto the handlebars.

“Just start the watch,” Jet informs Party impatiently.

He’s not sure how he got roped into this whole race thing but he’s sure as hell not about to back down now. Besides, Jet’s fairly sure he’s going to leave Kobra in the dust. The Girl’s gonna be a challenge though.

“Yeah, yeah,” Party complains with a shake of their head, though they’re smiling as they hold the stopwatch up high for them all to see. “Three, two… one!”  
Party hits the start button and just like that the three of them are off, Jet and The Girl pedaling as fast as they can towards the two stacks of tires acting as their finish line. Kobra pushes off on the scooter just as fast, his face serious as always, the only thing portraying his enjoyment is the vaguest hint of a smirk pulling at his lips.

He’s way behind them, the sand not exactly the right terrain for a scooter, but that’s not going to stop him.

Meanwhile, The Girl and Jet are laughing and whooping as they both slide a little in the sand while they both get steadily closer to the finish line.

“I’m gonna kick yer butt!” The Girl exclaims joyfully as Jet ultimately falls behind her as well.

Just like that, the race is over, The Girl sliding dramatically between the tires and shouting as she takes the win.

“Ha! Losers!” she teases as Jet crosses next, Kobra a second or two behind him.

They’re all laughing though as Party jogs over, stopwatch in hand.

“What’s my time?” Kobra asks, letting the scooter drop ungracefully in the sand as he goes over to drape himself over his sibling’s shoulders to peer down at the watch in their hands.

“Motorbaby got 10 seconds, Jet 13, and Kobra, you got 17.”

“Slowpokes!” The Girl shouts, laughing as Kobra huffs a little in fake annoyance.

“I demand a rematch.” 

He crosses his arms over his chest, trying and failing to hide the smirk now. The Girl just laughs, making a show of readjusting her helmet before answering him.  
“You’re just gonna loose twice.”

With both Party and Jet laughing, the other two set up to race again. Needless to say, Kobra loses badly this time too.

And the next.

And the time after that.


End file.
